The Best of the Best
by lil-anonymous-girl
Summary: .AU. Robin, BB, and Cy are the best crime fighters around. Starfire, Raven, and Jinx are the best thieves. What do you get when you pit the best against the best? Answers as clear as mud. Chapters are being RE-EDITED & REPOSTED.
1. Chapter 1 REPOST

Lil anonymous girl: It's Meag! This is my first Teen Titans story so try not to flame me.

Kiori: That doesn't include me right?

Meag: I guess not… it's not like I even listen to you…

Kiori: That's righ- Hey!

Meag: On with the fic!

**Enter shimmer-y version of Meag**: Hi, this is Meagan from the future! Because I have decided that it's just plain sad I haven't updated in, like, 2 years I'm going to re-edit my chapters which will hopefully inspire me to bring up chapter 6. So now, without further interruption I present the re-edited chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans

**THE BOYS…**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! '_Good Morning Jump city…' _was all the little alarm clock could get out before a tired hand came down on its poor snooze button. Blankets gave way to messy black hair and masked, unfocused eyes which opened slowly to squint groggily at the flashing red numbers. They were greeted by the annoying and, completely unwanted for, sight of the flashing red digits. 6:00AM. There were probably worse fates than sleeping in.

Rolling over, Robin was more than happy to go back to sleep, which in anyone else's opinion would have seemed odd seeing as the man had a reputation for always being on time and never late. But people always forgot to add the alarm clock into the equation…

'_..beautiful day, perfect for a family day out…' _The man in his early 20's groaned and lifted his hand to turn the object of annoyance off only to meet the oak of the nightstand. Just recently, they had been meeting a lot. Sighing as the little bird alarm clock beeped once more, he got up to search for it since it had rolled away. The alarm was a newer model designed to move around the room if the owner hit the snooze button to sleep again. It had been a "gift" from his commanding boss, and foster father, Bruce Wayne.

Robin could recall clearly how Bruce's eyes had danced as he handed Robin and his two teammates each a box, like he could already see the scene of him getting up, clad in just his boxers, to chase it around his room in front of the open window. _'Well,'_ he thought smugly, _'He was only half right. I had the dignity to close the window. …After the first 3 weeks anyway…' _Finally finding the source of trouble he happily switched the little critter off and jumped back into bed… only to realize that he probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Naturally irritated and being the logical leader of his three man squad, Robin went for the best choice of action- he threw the damned thing out the window. Again. For the twenty-fourth time in a row.

After gaining some sort of satisfaction from hearing the crunch of metal on pavement, (twenty-four times and the sound was still music to his ears,) he got up slowly, thinking regretfully of the loss of his warm bed and the comfort it could provide. Ah, slumber. What a cruel mistress she was, always tempting him at his weakest moments! Groaning as he rose, he managed to find a clean shirt in the litter of clothes and papers he called his room, pulled on a pair of jeans and walked out.

Once upon a time Robin's eyes would have snapped open at the sound of the alarm and he would jump out of bed, eager to solve the world's problems one crime at a time. Once upon a time his room would have been in prime shape, clean and impersonal, ready for any surprise inspection Bruce might have popped up suddenly to give. But then again, once upon a time Robin was an inexperienced Rookie who had yet to see that there was more to fighting crime than ensuring that his room was clean. Don't get him wrong, he still wanted to fight for the good guys and try to stop crime so that the streets were safer for everyone and all that, but he'd rather do it all with breakfast in his belly.

Walking out, Robin found himself wishing that Cyborg hadn't locked the closet full of those damned little alarm clocks with a state of the art lock because, to be honest, tossing those things out of his window was a nice stress reliever. Some people liked stress toys, others liked to eat more, and he personally preferred to throw alarm clocks out his window. Everyone has their own little methods.

The sunlight filtered weakly into the room, but the noise hit him full blast. In the sanctuary of his room Robin had learned how to tune out the racket his two (very loud) roommates could make, but out here it took a moment for him to adjust to the noise level (as well as do a quick check to ensure that no, his eardrums were not bleeding yet). After taking in a deep breath (and making several failed attempts to break into the alarm closet) he took a look at the situation to access it mentally: noise level breaking unknown records (normal) because his two roommates Beastboy and Cyborg were there shouting at the top of their lungs (also normal), with half the kitchen on fire behind them as a result of the stove being left on too long (…yeah, actually, that was pretty normal too.)

Robin sighed and watched partially distressed, (he had once sat down to calculate how much they spent on new kitchens every year. He is still denying that he fainted from the amount to this very day,) and partially amused as the two were oblivious to the fire around them. (And that Beastboy's pant leg had just caught fire... How can Cyborg's leg glow that color of red? Is that shade even _known_ yet? Robin made a mental note to look at the shades of red the paint samples covered next time he went to the hardware store… which would be very soon if the kitchen was anything to judge by.) Crossing the kitchen he calmly took down the fire extinguisher and didn't hesitate as he doused both the kitchen and his two quarrelling friends.

The argument ended abruptly as the two sputtered and coughed from the small amount of liquid that had managed to get in there (wide open) mouths.

"Dude! What was that for? I know we were probably getting a little louder than necessary and all but you didn't need to- hey! What happened to the kitchen? Did you try another experiment Rob?" Beastboy demanded. It took Robin something around 10 years of training to resist smacking the palm of his hand to his forehead. (One time. ONE TIME. Just for that comment, Robin made another mental note to plot an elaborate and fitful revenge for Beastboy when he had the spare time.)

"Yeah, Robin, what's the deal? I was winning against BB!" Cyborg exclaimed. Robin took one long, hard, stare at his friends. One was part human, part machine. A good majority mechanical but it definitely helped when it came down to catching criminals. Half his head was machine, a glowing red eye replacing the normal twin directly across. Arms, legs and chest were a system of wires and chips run by a powerful battery that left the man's mechanic parts radiating a pleasant blue. His human side of the face was shaved clean, tanned, and was currently in a slight state of bewilderment.

The other male sharing the apartment penthouse with Robin and Cyborg had green hair and was green skinned. Clad in a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt he was more like the joker among the three. In battle he could morph in to any animal he had seen and was a definite challenge to any criminal that they had faced.

And then there was him. Robin could defeat any criminal that had managed to sneak past Beastboy and Cyborg. He didn't have super powers or a fully loaded sonic blaster but he could definitely hold his own with or without a weapon. Masked eyes rolled as he watched BB and Cy engage in yet another argument, (totally ruining his proud moment), this time over who was winning the previous argument.

"I'm going out for breakfast," he called to no one in particular before grabbing a summer coat and his briefcase and heading towards the elevator. The argument behind him stopped as Robin's statement and its connection to (good, unburnt, and unlikely to try and eat them) food clicked in their minds and the pair scrambled to get together their items running to catch up to Robin.

"Robin, wait up!" Robin turned and watched as the other two ran at top speed to join him in the elevator. He held the "door open" button patiently waiting as Beastboy and Cyborg slid in.

"I… vote… that we… go somewhere different today," Beastboy panted, leaning against the wall. When Cyborg and Robin raised their eyebrows in response he added, "This is the 100th day that we had to eat out for breakfast after all."

"Hmmm," Cyborg rubbed his chin in false wondering. "The usual place it is then."

"Well, don't blame me if I never tell you important dates again…." Beastboy muttered. Cyborg chuckled.

"You call having to eat out for breakfast for 100 days straight because someone always did something to the kitchen a reason to eat somewhere different? 'Sides I happen to like the little diner we always go to. Not as much popularity with the ladies."

"I have to agree with Cy on this one Beastboy," Robin agreed. "It's not easy eating a nice breakfast when there's a mob of boy crazy girls hunting you down as you run up and down every ally available in a mad attempt to escape." Beastboy looked thoughtful for a second before giving in and nodding.

"It was fun the first time though…"

"BEASTBOY!"

"I was just kidding! Sheesh… you people have no sense of humor…"

…**THE GIRLS…**

A woman in her late twenties lay staring up at the ceiling. Her green eyes watched in anticipation as she rolled over to look at the digital alarm beside her, ruby hair flowing around her head. The blinking red numbers that had read 5:59AM quickly turned to 6:00AM, when it was set to ring. Alas, the poor clock never stood a chance for as soon as the numbers changed, Starfire turned it off to giddily get up.

She stripped out of her night gown and put on light blue, hip hugger jeans and a magenta shirt before heading out to the kitchen of the small house she resided in with her two friends and teammates, Raven and Jinx. Before she left her neat and organized room she grabbed a brush and flung open her window, welcoming the warm sunshine.

The kitchen itself was deserted but loud noises erupted from below. It didn't matter to Star how loud her friends were and there was no one else around to hear them. They were, after all on the outskirts of the city. The electricity bill always sky rocketed but they could always afford it with their "jobs." Walking to the other end of the kitchen, she turned down the hall and stopped in front of a closet. Pushing aside all the coats and jackets hanging neatly in their place she skimmed the wall until she found a crack in the wall. Sliding two fingers along the length of the crack she activated the touch sensitive alarm.

After checking Starfire's retina, fingerprint, and voice password the system confirmed her identity and turned off all weapons ready to fire at her. The floor beneath Starfire gave way in access and she let herself fall, coming out the other end of the passage with a muffled thump as she hit the floor mat in a graceful crouch. Star grinned. The security system had been installed by she herself and she was nearly 100 percent confident that no one would be able to find it. Hell, there were days when she, master of any security code, couldn't find it.

Looking around her, she saw two girls. One was dressed in tight black jeans and a dark tank top, the ebony utility belt hanging comfortably around her middle. Violet hair was cut to shoulder length and a single ruby shard shone in the middle of her forehead. She was currently shooting at moving targets, small bulls eyes painted on specific points. Judging from the way they up by the ceiling and their familiar semi-circular route, Star would guess that Raven was practicing shooting at security cameras.

Raven was holding a silenced magnum, rapidly shooting off rounds until the clip was done, ejecting the empty clip and reloading before the former had hit the ground. She didn't even blink. It had taken years for her to get her aim that good and she would sooner be dragged into the pits of hell and locked in a cell for eternity with her evil demon father before she gave up her aiming skills… well maybe not but something pretty damn close to that. When all the targets had been shot down Raven was quick to put the gun into its place at her belt before summoning her telekinetic powers to fire at the now larger moving targets. These ones were more varying in size, the smallest being that of a toddler human child. The more superior ones had guns that would fire if you hesitated long enough and getting too close would activate the hand-to-hand combat mode. There were occasional smaller targets that held a slingshot or a bat that an opponent would have to knock away.

It all sounded dangerous but Raven was usually able to have them all trapped and captive in fewer than 5 minutes. If she did hesitate long enough (which she hadn't in a long time) and the target dummies fired, it would only be paint. Sure, it would sting like hell but it wouldn't kill you.

The other girl had her pink hair done in its usual unique style, (Starfire and Raven often wondered how she slept with it like that) the shiny black collar she wore around her neck gleamed under the florescent lights. Her top was black and purple, cut to resemble something a sorceress like her would prefer to wear, but she, like Starfire, also wore jeans.

Jinx was sitting on top of the large pine table, puzzling over a map of jump city in an attempt to decide an appropriate setting for their next heist. Idly she thought back to all those action movies she would watch with her brothers in the orphanage. She could never understand why the places the bad guys stole from had to have lots of money/gold/riches and why, when they finally got around to carrying through the evil plot and stealing the money/gold/riches they had to take so much. The more you take, the harder it is to get away with it all. Especially since more money/gold/riches more weight. Well… best not to dwell on it. The bad guys could steal their way, (which usually lead to them getting caught and/or killed by the protagonist) and she and her friends could steal theirs.

"A morning of goodness to you both, friend Raven and friend Jinx!" Starfire greeted. Raven nodded to acknowledge her presence, not looking up from her target practice.

"Morning Star," Jinx paused in her searching and eyed Starfire carefully. "Hey Starfire, think you could help a fellow robber and fly this over to the dart board? I'm having some difficulty deciding where to strike next."

"Ok," Starfire nodded floating over to Jinx and taking the map. Pinning it down to the dart board she let Jinx know that it was ready before quickly moving. Jinx wrapped the think, dark-colored material around her head, being careful to cover her eyes. Both Jinx and Starfire had excellent aim, not as well as Raven's, but still excellent. When they couldn't decide where to strike next they used random methods like the dart board for help. Spinning, Jinx cleared her mind until all she knew was the approximate position of Starfire- and the knowledge that the dart board was to Star's left.

Tossing the dart with practiced ease Jinx lifted the blindfold and watched as the little thing collided into the paper, effectively marking their next target or, in special cases, the targets area. Prancing over to look at it her face split into a grin.

"Well girls, as cliché as it is, it looks like our next target is none other than the Jump City bank."

…**AND THE DINER**

The boys sat down comfortably at their favorite booth as the waitress brought them their usual breakfast- a heaping pile of pancakes, fluffy and light, with butter and a generous dousing of syrup, and, of course, coffee. Ah coffee. The kind savior who protects those in danger of being tempted by the mistress called Slumber. Robin seriously considered writing an ode about it.

"Stayed up late working on that trio in black?" Cyborg asked when Robin yawned for the third time in 10 minutes. (That's the down side about coffee. It takes a bit of time before the caffeine kicks in.) The "Trio in black" was a code name for the three thieves that were the best when it came down to stealing in this city. When they walked into a bank the cameras were taken out by perfectly aimed shots. Security men at the scene were locked into the room they were in or pushed into one and locked without even managing a glimpse of the person. (They were still convincing a few of them that no, their posts are not indeed haunted and yes, somebody alive pushed and locked them into the room they were found in.) Security codes and alarms were hacked into and deactivated before Robin could even utter "Robin."

The gang was good, he'd give them that. In fact, when it came down to stealing they were the best of the best. But that's the thing, when it came down to catching criminals, so were they.

"You know dude," Beastboy stated, not quite fully awake, "yawning is an attribute for some medical diseases or is a side-effect of some anti-depressants." Cyborg and Robin stared at him. Realizing he was being stared at he raised an eyebrow towards them. "What? I learned it on _House_."

"…Yeah. It also could just mean he's tired or stressed or something, what with the whole staying up late into the night to gather non-existent evidence on our latest case."

"I was just saying," Beastboy said with a shrug. Robin decided now was probably a good time to interrupt the impeding argument. (After all it wouldn't do to get kicked out of the diner that sold the best pancakes in the city, seeing as he liked breakfast and the kitchen in the penthouse never seemed to live longer than half a day.)

"It just bugs me that three people could get in and out so quickly and efficiently without a single witness or even a clue! There's never a strand of hair, or a foot print, not even a single finger print! Hell, I'd be happy to get an eyelash at this point, but there's nothing. N-O-T-H," he was interrupted by Cyborg in the middle of the word.

"We can spell 'nothing' Robin," He informed the man dryly.

"Yeah, well it just bugs me. People can't just vanish after pulling heists like these. It's like they had superpowers or something."

"Just chill dude! I mean we ARE the best criminal catchers in this city. We've caught every madman to enter this place with the ability to use the ability to pull off a crime. These guys are no different," Beastboy encouraged. He gulped down the rest of his soy-butter covered pancake as soon as he finished.

"BB's right Rob. You can't be brain dead to earn our titles," Cyborg agreed before glancing at Beastboy. "Of course Beastboy here is an exception…"

"Yeah, dude… wait, what? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Beastboy shouted at a snickering Cyborg.

"It's just that, what if our robbers DID have super powers? What if they could fly or had telekinetic powers or had magic? What if they were like you guys?" Robin wondered. The trio sat thoughtfully for a second before looking at each other.

"NAH!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Please, you're making it sound like we're being out bested by something out of a fairy tale. Next thing, you'll be saying that our thieves are GIRLS! Can you imagine? Us being outsmarted by GIRL CRIMINALS? I would probably die laughing," Beastboy chuckled.

The other two boys joined in laughing hardily at the thought of having any girl- nonetheless three girl criminals- that hadn't fallen head over heels in love with any of them. It was too bad that they hadn't turned around to see the three girls walk in, especially since one was a red head who was floating slightly off the ground while another with violet hair was trying to keep her friend from floating too high with the use of her familiar black energy and the third with the unusual pink hair was muttering things under her breath which coincidentally was always followed by an explosion of a nearby cause everyone's attention elsewhere.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Meag: Ta da! So what you think?

Kiori: I thought it stunk like rotten eggs…

Meag: Good thing I wasn't asking you then! Oh and please go click the review button. You know you wanna... Anyways,

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Meag: Thanks to all my reviewers. Kiori went on a nice relaxing vacation to, are you ready, my closet! She was getting so annoying… so I just ran into her and knocked her out ummmm, accidentally… Anyway she might be awake by the end of this chapter but if we're really lucky, she won't.

Thanks to the following reviewers!

**Steve-Racer: **Your probably a great writer! Thanks, I make grammar mistakes often anyway.

**They-Call-Me-Orange: **Flatterer! Anyway thanks. The pairings for the fic are supposed to be BBRae, RobStar, and JinxCy. How's that sound?

**C-Diddy: **Thanks! Sorry I didn't update right away though!

**Jackalobe: **That's okay, I can't either. I'm glad that you like my story!

**Divagurl277: **No way! You are one of the best writers on Thanks for reviewing.

**AlyRaven: **I think so to. Is this chapter to weird? The boys do get to see the girls that night! Imagine their shock... ;)

**Rikagirls: **Thank you and here's your update!

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: **Thanks so much. Here's some more!

**PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1: **I'm glad you like it!

**shadow929: **Thanks! Sorry the update took so long...

**Just me and myself: **Here you go!

**Me: **Glad you liked it. Here's an update!

**TheAlabamaKid: **No problem, here's that update!

**Magicstar909: **Thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Meag: Thanks again! Now-

**Muffled voice in the closet says something sounding suspiciously like "help!"**

Meag: Dang, didn't hit her hard enough… I mean uh, there's the dog! Now on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Danny Phantom then my creativity level would probably be over Pluto right now…

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!**

"Starfire!" Raven whispered sharply to the floating teen. "You know we're not supposed to use out powers outside of our house without a mask on. We're not even supposed to be out without wigs or something! You're just lucky that Jinx is good at distracting... Come on let's go." Raven steered the still hyper Starfire out of the quiet diner leaving Jinx to stop causing havoc and order some breakfast.

"Oh, but friend Raven I am just so excited! Think of all the help that we may offer with that much money!" Starfire giggled. Raven sighed and walked back into the diner just in time to catch jinx grabbing some money from the other register to pay for the breakfast.

"Jinx!"

"Sorry," Jinx muttered grabbing the bagged breakfast and using some of their own money to pay. "I was just practicing," she said innocently while Raven snorted.

'Still,' Raven thought. 'Tonight WAS going to be awesome…' and with that the trio left… not before Raven quickly pulled out their money from the register and pocketed it without anyone seeing that is.

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!**

Wind whipped around their already messy hair. The boys were still laughing it up as they drove to the police station on Wayne Avenue. The Silver BMW convertible soared down the street as Robin expertly ducked down certain alleys and drove up the wall in a few cases. Beastboy and Cyborg sat back comfortably long used to Robin's driving stunts in order to make it to work on time.

"You could give a small scream of terror for the moment," Robin shouted over the wind.

"Sorry Rob, we used up all our 'screams of terror' the first week we let you drive after we pooled our paychecks together to buy this piece of junk. The next week was spent reprimanding you for scaring the wits out of innocent people below us," Cyborg informed him without opening his eyes.

"This isn't a piece of junk," Robin said with mock hurt.

Cyborg snorted. "It is compared to the T-car. My baby could beat this thing that you **forced** me and BB to buy any day."

"Yeah Rob. I bet even my B-ped could beat such a slow thing and I know that you know the R-cycle could beat this so why did you make us buy this again?" Beastboy asked.

"Think about this boys: we, the best cops in all of Jump City history, tying for number 1 as most wanted bachelors, drive our own specifically made vehicles correct?" Beastboy and Cyborg nodded not quite following. "And how do the mobs of horny girls that chase us up and down these allies find us I ask?"

"By… … … our cars?" Beastboy asked.

"That's right BB! Congrats, I can no longer ask if you're still in Kindergarten. Don't push Grade 1 though. We don't have enough room for all our egos if yours inflates in our little quite unlisted, unknown apartment." Robin replied.

"Like the ladies aren't going to notice a silver BMW driving up the allies," Cy muttered under his breath. Robin ignored him.

"We're here," he announced instead, parking into their reserved spaces which was hidden by the back, camouflaged with the scenery to keep girls from crowding the parking lot and camping at the station just for them to arrive and ignore them in the mornings.

The walk to the station was a little longer than if they had parked at the spaces but they jogged it every morning anyway. It was a small price to pay since they really didn't feel like running for running for their lives first thing in the morning…

As Beastboy swung open the heavy, glass, office door he was met face to face by a stone cold glare. Yelping he was quick to run back and hide behind the other two. When Cyborg caught sight of the man, who was most likely in his late 50's, glaring at them he wasted no time in following Beastboy's excellent example and hid in vain behind Robin. Now since Robin is about an inch smaller than Cyborg his plan didn't quite work. Robin on the other hand seemed unaffected by the unnerving glare and continued with the day as usual.

"Morning Bruce," Robin greeted cheerily. "Bruce" was about half an inch smaller than Robin yet when you took a look at him you just knew that there was something important about him. He had a way of demanding your attention by the stern looks that he would send someone and it was nearly impossible to look straight into his coal black eyes for long. He grew older each day yet it seemed that, it only helped to emphasize his importance. His hair, once midnight black and now streaked with gray, seemed to only add to the effect.

"Your late," he stated monotonously.

"No we're not," Robin returned evenly.

"It's already 9:30am."

"Then we're right on time."

"You should get here earlier."

"We're paid for the hours that we were hired for. We don't make a living by putting in extra hours for free." Defeated by Robin's comment Bruce Wayne, Commanding officer at the Wayne Police Station, just grunted and walked away.

"If he deducts something from our paychecks I'm blaming you two," Robin whispered to the still hiding pair.

"But we didn't do anything!" Cyborg complained.

"Which is exactly why I'll blame you two for any paycheck deductions," Robin answered simply.

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!**

"Raven, please return that money to the register. I would enjoy having another good, honest breakfast without having to go to another farther away restaurant because the one that we went to before went bankrupt," Jinx asked politely.

"Besides friend Raven, I believe that what you did is what you Earth people call… hypocritical?" Starfire added mischievously. Sighing Raven walked back in to the diner and left the money on the counter to a confused muttering something like "keep the change" and walking back grumbling about "shouldn't matter since we're thieves," and "of all the partners in the city I had to get the nice ones," under her breath.

"So where to now?" Jinx asked Starfire as she climbed into the driver's seat of the red Porsche.

"Home," she answered backing out of the parking space and driving back the direction that they had come from.

"Home? Shouldn't we go buy some costumes or something? I mean we are going to go down in history as so shouldn't we bother to look better than usual by a quick trip to the mall?" Jinx questioned incredulously

"Under usual circumstances that would be wondrous but if we want to go down in history by pulling this off then I suggest we go to our home to change and gather evidence of what we're going to be up against. Examples being security, where the best place to enter and exit is, whether we should let the cops actually get a glimpse of us or not..." Star trialed.

"I think that Star's right Jinx. We don't want to end up busted no matter how slim the chances are. Oh and remember, if we do decide to let the cops spend some time with us DON'T USE YOUR POEWRS!"

"I know, I know. Sheesh it was a one time thing alright. Besides I was still an amateur. How was I supposed to know that there were camera's in the bank?" Jinx complained as the other two girl's sweatdropped leaving no evidence of their existence as they zoomed down the road.

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!**

The three boys followed their boss into his office sitting straight up in the stiff back chairs.

"As I'm sure you've heard, the office has been having some troubles bringing in the new trio of thieves here in Jump city. That's your next assignment. I trust that you'll be able to catch them," he reported blandly. "As much as I have confidence in your tactics I'd like you three to be more careful with these ones. They're pretty good from the little evidence we can get a hold of which is mainly shot out cameras with no bullet's left carelessly behind which brings me to my other point.

These guys are serious. They haven't left even the slightest trace of evidence yet. They don't seem to have a pattern to where there striking next. Under these circumstances we were left to only guess where they might strike next. Our estimate was the Star Cross bank but that's not where you three will be going. Most of our men will be gone guarding that bank in case our guess was correct but that would leave the Jump city bank wide open. Your current assignment is to go undercover their tonight. I believe that you'll be able to stop them should they go there. Is my trust mistaken?"

"No sir," Robin answered for his frozen comrades.

"Good," Bruce said, apparently satisfied with the answer. "Oh and boys," he added. "Don't underestimate your enemy," and with that he shooed the boys to ponder his words.

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!**

The girls had quickly changed when they arrived back home and were soon back on the road, parked just outside of the Jump City Bank. Jinx had died her hair blond temporarily for now and was dressed in a low white tank top and a pair of short shorts. Around her neck was a shiny necklace and she was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses to hide her eyes. She was carrying around a bag which contained a pair of gloves in case she had to touch anything, a solution that Starfire had made that would show up under the right type of light, crazy glue, cotton balls, and a Kodak camera. Jinx's job: convince a guard to give them a VIP tour and carry Star's equipment in her bag.

Raven had lost the straw game they had played earlier and was forced to appear like a boy. She was wearing a baggy black hoody with over sized sleeves, baggy black pants, brown contacts, and a silver chain. Her hood was over her hair, in her hoody front pocket was a pen that was coated with the solution, and a plastic ziplock bag. According to the plan that they had accumulated in the car she was supposedly deaf. Her job was to know the location of the cameras.

Finally out came Starfire. She was wearing an overcoat despite the sweltering heat. Her hair had become short and black thanks to a wig and her eyes were now brown because of contacts. A hidden video camera was disguised as a cheap, false gold, rose. Underneath the heavy overcoat was a tape recorder to ensure that they didn't miss anything important for later as well as some smoke bombs and sleep powder should anything go wrong. Her mission: get the blueprints of the building showing security loops, sewer layouts and basically know the building inside out.

Overall they could pass as Jump city citizens out to get some money for the bank. True they were dressed a little out of place but in the place that had a half robot, a green human that could change into animals and a man that was raised by Bruce Wayne protect the citizens from madmen that had once tried to turn the city into England or had magician's powers they could still qualify as normal, right?

"Alright girls," Jinx said grinning. "Let's go make history…"

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!**

Meag: And that's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Kiori: **groan **What happened? Who are you? Who am I? Why do I feel like I've been hit by a baseball bat?

Meag: You're Kiori and you're my slave. I'm your master Meagan! I don't know about the baseball bat part though…

Kiori: Really? Ok. **Starts kneeling but on her way back to stand up bonks her head on the edge of a table** Ouch! What happened? I remember the closet and shouting for help and- you! You are so dead when I catch you Meagan!

Meag: Eh hehehe… about that I didn't mean anythi- run for your life! **Runs away**

Kiori: Well since Meagan is to chicken to face my ultimate wrath-

Meag: **somewhere from the other side of the world underneath a bed:** I heard that!

Kiori: That only serves as proof! Anyway since she's too chicken I guess I'll end for her. Until next time,

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Kiori: I'm back! Anyway, Meagan can't come and greet you right now… she's a little sleepy…

Meag: **Groggily **What… did you… do… to my… drink?

Kiori: Nothing to bad… just an overdose of sleeping pills to knock you out long enough for me to go through the contents of your room.

Meag: What?

Kiori: Nothing. Thanks to the following reviewers!

**D-12-Artist:** Why, thank you!

**shadowedstar213: **Thanks!

**SilverDemonSoul: **Thank you and here's your update!

**pinkflamingo44: **Thanks! Sorry it took so long.

**gothic kid 13: **Sorry you had to wait so long… well here you go!

**dark-demon2156: **Thanks, I'll try!

**PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1: **This is as soon as possible for me… sorry!

**shadow929:** I know the feeling! Sorry to keep you waiting…

Meag: **snoring**

Kiori: HA! Succer. All I need to do now is get that blackmail… What? You're still here? I mean uhhh, on with the fic?

DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to, I don't own the Teen Titans.

♀♀♀

The Jump City bank was not only the most popular bank in Jump City; it was also the tallest. Heavily guarded, this building stood half a story taller than the tallest rivaling bank. Should the money inside be stolen, down to the last dirt covered penny, Jump city and all cities within a 50km distance surrounding it would go into an economic depression. This leads to the other part; all the money in the Jump city bank is stored about 6 stories _underground._

Surrounded by 6 plates of titanium steel walls, it was impossible to get into by force. When you could get in by keys, fingerprints, and retina scans with the intentions of steeling all the money in the bank, you'd have one hell of a time trying to break through get it all. The vault which it was all locked in had its air filtered from most oxygen, the bit left in the vault just enough to keep a human alive. For about 2 minutes. And this was only possible if you knew how to breath the air in right or you had an oxygen tank but that would be hard to smuggle in because of the metal detectors just before the hallway leading to the vault.

However, none of this information bothered the 3 girls climbing the hundred steps up towards the giant bullet proof glassof the entrance because they knew 2 things: 1) they couldn't steal all the money in the bank because they didn't need it and they did live in Jump city after all and 2) if the money could get _in_, then there had to be a way to get the money _out._

Raven had done that part of their homework. There had been many records of counterfeit money being put into banks in exchange for real money either by accident or because of disloyal guards who were looking to make some money for themselves. After the 7th time in history this occurred the government paid a good half million to install a new room into this bank and another half million to keep it running with good and honest employers.

In the year of 1999, just before the new millennium, the government had the identifying room installed. All money that went up or down through the tubes was carefully scanned and checked by machines and humans for any traces of a fake. The room cost the government up to 2.5million a year but it was a small price to pay for all the money that could be lost from the counterfeit money. Of course at the time the name "identifying room" seemed stupid and with all that money lost… the protection that the government, Danny Liathe, had taken ended up kickinghim out of office.

He was outvoted by, by landslide, Carl Slade. As he took his turn in office his poor decisions on the law and his tendency to be biased and cruel were overlooked by many stubborn citizens. At least they were until Slade had been caught trying to disable the identifying room and had been found to have stolen millions from the bank after replacing it with counterfeit money. Sadly he escaped and the police were still searching. It seemed as though as soon as they found even the slightest trace of him he was gone before they could catch him.

Danny Liathe returned to office. However, all this didn't concern the 3 thieves at all and they skipped through the small history lesson without the slightest glance. What they were interested in was theidentifying room. After extensive research, (and a lot of hacking) Raven discovered that every 5 hours the money in the bank was checked for fakes. At midnight the money would run through its last check, _by machine_, before being checked again at the new day by the returning humans.

So here they were, preparing to gather the information needed so that they could sneak, or if need be, fight, past the security to gather a few thousand dollars. Like mentioned before, they didn't need Jump city to go bankrupt, they just needed to "borrow" some cash.

Reaching the cracked pavement at the top of the climb, the girls didn't even have the grace to break a sweat. Still, they didn't look out of place, since, after many complaints from senior citizens; an elevator was installed to prevent any unwanted accidents which meant that the stairs gave a more intimidating look to the bank instead of the use of getting people to the top. Starfire nudged Jinx and pointed towards a nearby guard, whose back was to them, facing the sun.

Jinx gave the slightest of nods to show her acknowledgement and sauntered over to the unsuspecting guard, doing her best to make her soft steps audible even though it went against her own trained instinct. The guard who had been busy squinting to keep his eyes from the glare of the sun, spun around quickly at the sudden noise and presence behind him.

"_Excusez-moi_, (Excuse-me)" Jinx asked politely keeping her voice light with a French accent.

"Uhhhhh, can I help you? I can't speak French very well," came the guard's weary response.

"That's fine. I just came back from Paris and I tend to still mix the two languages up slightly. This reminds me, my friend and her brother are visiting Jump city but they need some money so we came here. We would normally just walk in and get some but the building seems so foreboding and we are so _petit_, (small) and the bank is also a tourist but we were wondering if you could give us a VIP tour…" Jinx lied smoothly.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't do that. I can't just give a VIP tour to just anyone and you really should be grateful that I'm even taking the time to speak with you miss. Since you haven't been here for a while I suppose I'll let it slide but in case you've forgotten you shouldn't talk to on duty guards because it causes a distraction," chided the guard.

"_Je suis désolé,_ (I am sorry) Mr." Jinx apologized letting her hand come up to the reflective necklace she was wearing. Turning slightly she let the sunlight glint off the stone reflecting in the guards view, making sure he saw the shine. "But we really do need that VIP tour." The guard's eyes glazed over as Jinx muttered a few words.

"VIP tour? Of course. Anything for you 3…" the guard spoke monotonously. Jinx grinned and turned back to her companions who were staying back as if shyly. Truly they had been looking at the entire building, seeing where the best place to land would be if they chose to get there by jumping over rooftops. Starfire saw Jinx's grin and poked Raven who turned rapidly, her senses dimming while she concentrated on searching nearby guards' minds for any useful information.

Walking leisurely they joined Jinx into the building, their stepsheld a well practiced unsure ness to it. Starfire smiled. The trick that Jinx had used was pretty much a novice trick. It required something shiny to keep the person's attention and it basically worked like hypnotism. She still wondered why the police forces on Earth didn't bother to teach their officer's about magic and spells. If they did that then maybe they would have been able to stop their last 3 robberies.

"Here is your VIP passes ladies and gentleman. Please follow me," the officer directed handing over 3 gold rimmed cards to Jinx. Jinx smiled and divided the other two for Star and Raven.

"_Merci,_ (thank you) officer. I'm afraid that I didn't catch your name," Jinx said expectantly.

"It's Randy. I'm Officer Randy," Randy replied evenly. Randy then began speaking telling them about the history of the bank as he led them down a hall. As boring as it was Starfire still recorded it all in case there was something that they needed later. Basically he told them all that they had skipped through from Raven's research. Getting bored rapidly Jinx stepped in front of the Randy.

"Officer Randy, stop!" she whispered quietly. At once the taller man halted. "Now as much as I'm interested in the history of the bank I'd like you to take us to where the blueprints of this building are."

"Of course. They're right here." Stepping before a locked door on the nearby left, Starfire watched closely as the guard did a retina scan and a fingerprint check. Smiling as it opened she was quick to get out the solution from Jinxes bag and insisted on getting his fingerprint for later. Jinx just shrugged and watched as she coated the pen that she had taken from his pocket and coated it with the solution. Getting Randy to put his finger on the pen she made sure that the print would be good and locked the pen in a zip lock, being sure to keep air out. With a few drops of crazy glue and a cotton ball the chemical reaction occurred and the fingerprint became quite visible. Taking a glove hanging off of the guard's belt she pressed her finger to the pen and after carefully pulling it off she now had a replica of Officer Randy's fingerprint.

Next she took out the camera from Jinx's bag and took a close up of Randy's eye. This could be useful for other retina scans in the bank if they, for some reason, needed to get in.

Walking inside the room they found the blueprints to be locked in an air tight casing. A few motion detectors were set up around it but Starfire easily deactivated the alarm, warning Raven that she only had 2 minutes to get the blueprints out before the alarm set off another one announcing its deactivation.

Raven nodded and concentrated on the blueprints. In seconds it was wrapped by her black telekinetic magic and she easily lifted it out of the case with over a minute to spare. Setting the alarm back up and putting a decoy of the blueprints in to replace the real one, they moved on. As they went Raven took careful note of the area's where the camera's were kept, Jinx took pictures of areas where camera's were located, the vault room, the identifying room etc. and Starfire was careful to get every turn and twist on tape, both the listening and the visual.

For the rest of the tour they acted as if they had been just walking by and gotten picked to go on a VIP tour. Raven never spoke once but would turn to Starfire from time to time after Randy said something and move her hands in sign language. Starfire would then move her hands back as well as Jinx asked a few random questions in her slight French accent. By the end of the tour they had ended back up where they had originally started.

"_Merci,_ (thank you) again Officer," Jinx told the guard who was still under her spell. "We had a wonderful time today." With that Jinx snapped her hand in front his face and turned around walking slowly back to her companions. The bewildered guard stared after her, only recalling how he had refused to give her and her companions a tour. Shrugging at the confusion of it all he turned back to his post. If he was more attentive he would have noticed how he was one glove short and the pen in his pocket was gone. If he was really aware he would have noticed how the sun wasn't quite in his face anymore but had gone off a little ways. Alas, the poor man noticed nothing as he was left dazed at the top of the stairs completely unaware of the fact that he had been an arms length away from the most wanted thieves in Jump city for about 1 and a half hours…

♂♂♂

Beastboy watched as his friends' eyes glazed over in thought, lost in their own worlds in attempts to understand what Bruce had said. Of course they weren't underestimating their enemy, they weren't missing any information about the mysterious trio yet... right? Beastboy shook his head to clear away the deep thoughts, reminding himself it was NOT safe for him to think that deeply. That was Cyborg's and Robin's job.

"Dude, what do you think the Bruce man meant? We aren't missing any info about these 3, right?" Beastboy asked, needing to confirm his own thoughts.

"Hmm? Uh, no. No we aren't BB. Bruce just might be a little paranoid. We personally scoured all 3 previous sites for any additional clues so it should be fine," Robin assured even though his usually confident voice wavered. Cyborg escaped from his own thoughts and agreed with Robin. Everything would work out fine. Still, the more the 3 boys tried to convince the other 2 that it would be fine, the more they themselves didn't believe it.

"Let's get back to the apartment. We'll need our rest since we have to take the night shift." Cyborg suggested. Robin and Beastboy quickly agreed- maybe sleep would help shake off the uneasy feeling hovering above them. As they left Robin noticed an odd man, watching them from the shadows of a corner. He was holding a file- probably a transfer to replace the old assistant cop job up for grabs.

Shrugging Robin just ignored the queer man and continued making his way out with his friends, not seeing the glint of the copper mask.

♀♀♀

The red Porsche picked up speed as it hit the more vacant dirt road leading to the sole isolated house in this part of the country. Starfire had taken off the smothering overcoat long ago and was now enjoying the refreshing breeze.

"So friends, do we wish to leave a clue tonight at the bank? It would provide an opportunity to prove that we are more innocent than the papers in the city say," Star asked her quiet friends. A moment of silence followed before Raven broke the ice.

"I think that it's a good idea Star. We have to bring him down sooner or later," Raven agreed.

"How would we give out a clue that won't lead them to us right away?" Jinx inquired.

"I have thought hard about that one. I have just finished reading the Earth book called _Angels and Demons_ and it has given me an idea. Perhaps is we were to leave riddles that the police could solve leading to the next bank we will strike it will let us know if they are worthy of catching us. We would not want to let someone catch us if they are not worth our time," Starfire reasoned.

"That's not a bad idea Star. How many more banks should we strike?"

"How about 3? Then we could reveal code names at each bank as well," Star answered.

"And we wanna get caught why? We've trained hard for all this! We're finally gonna make it to the top and you two want to just throw it all away?" Jinx interjected. The other 2 girls fell silent at this trying to figure out how to tell their friend in a way so that their emotions could help explain too.

"Our goal was-" Star began

"I know what our goal was," Jinx snapped. "But why us? Those 3 guys seem good enough to do it. Why us?"

"Because they are not as good as us," Starfire answered as-a-matter-of-fact like. "If they were then they should have been able to see what will be going on right in front of their faces."

"Besides," Raven said allowing a small smile. "It'll liven things up."

"I'm not so sure girls," Jinx said doubtfully. "If we're caught it's the slammer for what? 30 years?"

"Then let us ensure that we do not get caught," Starfire said letting her mischievous meaning catch on to her companions.

♂♂♂

10:30

As the girls got to work getting there riddle ready, the boys went to go work undercover. They drove rapidly towards the jump city bank remembering the chief's words.

"_If you see them, try to get them to talk. We need a hint as to where they'll strike next. Here's a list of the top 10 most popular banks that I can think of."_

The list was still in Robin's pocket, every name already memorized to the point that all 3 men could easily list them all in order.

**1. Time cross bank**

**2. Starzgaze bank **

**3. The Titans bank**

**4. The Eastern bank**

**5. The Stars cross bank**

**6. Time Glow bank**

**7. Light's Glow bank**

**8. Second's Pass bank**

**9. Ruby's glow bank**

**10. Sapphire's shine bank**

Arriving at the closed and quiet bank they unloaded quickly. At once Beastboy transformed into a pigeon and perched atop the roof of the bank. Cyborg dressed as a Janitor, took the hallways, casually mopping the already cleaned floors. Last came Robin. Disguised as a worker in the Identifying Room he kept watch waiting until midnight when the last of the money came in for checking.

11:00

"Beastboy, Cyborg you guys there?" Robin asked into one of the communicators he had brought.

"Yes we're here. We were here 5 minutes ago too when you last checked, and the 5 minutes before that, and the 5 before that…" Cyborg trailed, sarcasm dripping in his tired voice.

"Oh shut up. Its a little nerve wracking that's all," Robin frowned.

"Dude, don't you think it's been nerve wracking on us too? Do you know how cold the city gets at night?" Beastboy demanded with a shiver.

"Beastboy, its 15° outside…" Robin informed.

"Yeah well it seems a lot colder when you're a pigeon OK?" Robin sighed. It was going to be a long night.

♀♀♀

11:10

Jinx jumped from roof to roof as Starfire and Raven flew silently beside her. Their outfits were all black to match the dark sky. Their hair was tied back neatly and hidden underneath black wigs and they used brown contacts. Jinx's top half of her outfit was long sleeved and near herwrists it cut like a witches robe. Her wig was tied into pigtails, and her mouth was unseendue toa black scarf, like her companions. Her pants were tight and she wore black runners. A belt, carrying a small ivory pistol, and a few smoke bombs hung sloppily at her waist completing her uniform.

Raven wore a dark baby T as well as a pair of dark jeans that flared out at the bottom. Her belt didn't have smoke bombs but it had two ivory pistols. Her feet were sheltered by black, flat-soled slippers since she rarely ever landed anyway. Her wig was left alone and untied, covered by the hood of the large cloak that she always wore on missions.

Starfire was clad in a tight tank top, and black shorts. She wore knee-high boots that held her ivory gun and the glove she had taken from the guard Randy. Her hair was tied back into a long braided ponytail. All had leather pouches hidden somewhere on them as well as gloves but Starfire's was a little more unique. Hers was designed to be able to take the heat of the glowing, neon green, Starbolts.

They stopped a few rooftops away from the bank and checked out the situation. There didn't appear to be anybody there but they were precautious anyway. It only took a moment for them to agree to split up in case it was a trap. They would meet up in the identifying room, but first they would take different entrances. This way it was easier to hide and they had an even slimmer chance of getting caught. Raven would use the rooftop entrance, Jinx would go through the back door near the hallways and Starfire would go through a carelessly left open window.

The trio had spent the rest of the afternoon resting, preparing, and of course, studying the blueprints of the building. By now they knew every twist and turn, every room and what it was designed to be, where the best escape route was, where the sewers would lead to, and where security had been placed. Starfire would get to the identifying room first because of the distance between the room and the window but Raven and Jinx shouldn't be that far behind. Spitting up they moved towards their destination, unaware of the other 3 people inside.

**Jinx and Cy**

Jinx slipped off the roof, landing silently on the rocky floor beneath. She kept to the shadows, moving with the grace of a cat. She had no doubt that the back door was locked but she was surprised that it was only a padded key lock that held the door closed.

'Must be confident in the security inside,' she thought with a shrug. She pulled out a couple of bobby pins hidden in her dark wig and got to work fiddling around with the lock until her ears heard a satisfying click. She carefully opened the door, noting how the hinges had been oiled. A camera sat silently in the corner but Jinx had already known that from the blueprints. It faced opposite from her currently, about to turn its blinking red light to her. Pulling out the ivory gun she shot the camera lens clean through, cleaning up the shells and pulling out the bullet with practiced ease, placing it into a leather pouch hidden in the folds of her shirt. She hung the pouch on her belt and got ready to go to the next hallway.

Looking around to gather her bearings she took note of a janitor's cart that hadn't been there moments ago. Perhaps the building wasn't as empty as she thought…

"You shouldn't wreck things that aren't yours," a voice commented from behind. Surprised Jinx turned around quickly, coming face to face with a man dressed as a janitor but Jinx didn't think she could believe HE was a janitor.

Cyborg was already shifting his weight to get into a better fighting stance. He was ready for anything, including the guy turning around and shooting at him. Jinx turned slowly and when she did Cyborg's jaw dropped. He wasn't ready for the thief to be a girl!

"Beastboy definitely jinxed it," he muttered to himself. He had to admit that the woman before him was pretty hot with the tight outfit and all but she was a thief. He had gotten lucky by deciding to watch the back door. He had managed to sneak up on her and by her shot he would guess that she was part of the trio they were after.

'If she's one of them though, then where are the others?' he wondered. 'And if she's with them are the other's girls too? I wonder if they're just as hot… Oh wait! I did NOT just think that...' She looked at him wearily and he found himself self-conscious as she studied him, keeping her distance. He was aware that she had a small pistol- how else could she shoot out the camera? He was definitely surprised by her gender but now that the initial shock had worn off, he noticed that she hadn't even raised the gun and had instead put it away.

"So they did put on some security after all," Jinx said smirking.

"Of course," Cyborg replied insulted.

"Too bad it won't be enough to stop me," Jinx gave a muffled shout, because of her scarf, back over her shoulder as she took off down the hall.

"Nice try," Cyborg said cutting her off. Jinx skidded to a surprise halt, her face illuminated by the soft glow of Cyborg's sonic cannon. He hadn't wanted to bring out the sonic cannon but she was swift and about to get away. Jinx didn't panic but was awfully grateful for the scarf and banged wig that covered most of her face. "Can't get away that easily. Now why don't you just turn around now so I can put the pretty handcuffs on? Do you know how hard it was for me to catch you?"

She snorted. "Yeah, you and the entire police force." She peered at him, zooming in on the facial features even though she could already tell who he was by the sonic cannon. "So they're sending in Jump cities finest to catch us, eh? I'm sorry to say that you won't catch me."

"You're absolutely correct. You've already been caught."

"Not yet, Officer Cyborg. I still have quite a bit of rope left to hang on to." Jinx delivered a roundhouse to the side of his head. Unfortunately, he had been suspecting this and caught it easily. What he hadn't been expecting was the front kick to his chest so quickly and he stepped back for a moment clearing the way. The moment was all that she needed to vault over him and sprint down the winding hallway.

"Shit," he swore and chased after her already disappeared form.

**Raven and BB**

Raven jumped the last roof not wanting to land on it. She didn't need the police force to know that she had powers- not yet at least. She retreated immediately to the shadows as soon as her feet touched the roof. Scanning the area she found no sign of life with the exception of the lone pigeon sitting at the corner of the roof.

Its back was turned to her and the door was close. She figured she was fast enough to make it. Turning, her foot caught a pebble and it was sent skittering towards the pigeon landing by it.

'Damn,' she thought. Pigeons weren't much of a threat physically but they scared easily. As soon as a flock of pigeons take off from a roof it's kind of hard not to wonder where someone may be hiding. This was why she preferred flying.

The pigeon's reactions were quick, its head turning the moment the sound waves reached its ears. She was spotted in seconds, its eyes used to the dark. Then, without warning, the pigeon transformed to a man.

In surprise Raven took a step back and her eye's widened as she stared at Beastboy, who moments before had been a pigeon. 'Double damn,' she cursed. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I let my guard down like that!' A nearby streetlamp blew up sending darkness to the rooftop.

Beastboy stared. Sure he had been expecting a robber but he had been expecting 3 male robbers not 1 female one. He watched as she looked at him (or at least he thought she was looking. It was hard to tell with the scarf and cloak) and the thought made his heart skip a beat. He shook his head. No time to think of this now, he had to cuff her and bring her to Bruce. Ignoring his thoughts he reached to his side to get the handcuffs but Raven was quicker. She had composed herself in her thoughts knowing that it would just be like any other time she was caught by a guard. No need to panic now. With a quick draw of her gun, a bullet was throttling full speed at the handcuffs, sending them to the other end of the building.

Beastboy froze. He expected a bullet to be charging at him as he turned but there was nothing. No sudden agonizing pain, no blood, no bullet, nothing. His eyes fell on Raven and he saw that she had put away the gun to its holster at her belt.

"Why didn't you do it?" he asked.

"I'm a thief, not a murderer," came his answer in a monotone voice. Raven knew that his eyes were on her replaced gun.

"That could have been a fatal mistake. If I were the real guard on duty then I could have shot you without a second thought."

"Good thing that you're not then. However if you were, I doubt that you'd have been quick enough to get a shot." He knew that she was right. It would have only taken him a few seconds to grab the handcuffs but she had shot it away without as much as a glance.

The darkness was alright he supposed, considering how it gave him some cover but he soon realized it gave the girl much more cover than him. A door to his right creaked open and he winced realizing that she had gotten right by him without him even noticing.

"We'll have to talk some more another time Officer Beastboy. I have no doubts that we will end up meeting again."

"That will probably be the one and only thing that you and I will agree on."

"Probably," Raven whispered already going down the stairs. The dark was all around her but she felt comfortable in it anyway. A small smile graced her face and, although she didn't realize it, nothing had blown up. When the streetlamp had gone out, Raven had made sure that she had collected her bullet and shell which sat lightly in the leather pouch at her belt. As Raven floated merrily down the stairs, Beastboy broke free from his daze and flew down the stairs, as a falcon, after her.

**Star and Robin**

Starfire landed softly on the carpeted floor of somebody's office. She was about to stand when a slight movement in the corner of her eye brought her arm up to block.

Robin couldn't see the figure because his light, a sole streetlamp, had just shattered. All he knew was that, there was somebody here and they had a very strong arm. Robin was supposed to be in the identifying room but nature had called and on the way back he had spotted the open window. He had taken a risky gamble that someone would come in through it.

Raising his staff he did a combination of kicks, punches, and high and low hits in an attempt to get the person off guard. All that happened was a lot of blocking and a few offensive moves that would hit him. Frustrated Robin jumped back, which was difficult in the office, and turned on the switch.

He was going to try another combination when his moves faltered. His thief was a girl. She stared back at him determinedly, ready to fight. He did his best to ignore his thoughts and focused on catching her. That's what his job was; he didn't have to necessarily hurt her. He dove at her kicking and punching but she was just as fast at ducking and jumping.

"You're pretty good," he told her in awe.

"You are not horrible yourself."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid that you can't beat me."

"You may be right officer. I can not beat you now but then you can not catch me either. We are even."

"Wrong," Robin corrected. He had forced her to back up into a corner of the office. He smiled and pulled out his handcuffs, proud to have caught her. She just watched, unflinching, staring him in the eyes. As he moved to grab her hands she flipped over him and out the hallway, heading towards the identifying room.

'Uh-oh,' Robin thought. He chased after her, knowing where she was going even though her dark figure had long since disappeared.

**Riddles**

Starfire wasted no time in barging right into the unlocked room. The lights were on and machines were scattered around the area. Money siphoned in and out of glass tubes being brought in, checked by a machine and back into the vault. Using an expertly aimed kick Starfire smashed the glass in, the money being sent there falling to the floor. The leather pouch wasn't that big but money could be compressed.

Efficiently she stacked up a few 20's and 50's, and then rolled it up. Keeping it tight she slipped the roll into her boots. It was uncomfortable sure but that was on the bottom of her worry about list. She repeated the process over and over, rolling up whatever bills fell to the floor. A few minutes later Jinx and Raven ran in slightly out of breath.

"We were followed," they announced in unison.

"I believe that I have been followed as well."

"All the more reason to hurry," Jinx told her, already rolling up bills putting them in Starfire's pouch, and up her sleeves.

"HOLD IT!" Cyborg shouted, standing in the doorway panting openly. On his left Beastboy slouched, gulping down water from a nearby fountain. Robin stood tall and proud beside Cyborg but even he was coated in a fine coat of seat.

"No problem Officer Cyborg. I already am holding something," Jinx said grinning. Beastboy finished with the water and changed into a guard dog. He lunged at Raven who just watched him falling towards her until the last second where she stepped to the side neatly. "We'll be glad to take it. Thank you so much for offering. I don't normally take such expensive gifts but I'll make an exception in this case."

"I am fearful that we must be taking a leave now," Starfire warned them. "But before we go we have a riddle for you 3. Perhaps it will help you 'stop us', and make us 'hold it' better."

Raven sunk into the shadows and reappeared beside Beastboy, startling him when she started talking.

"**Too far to reach,**

**Bright to our eyes,**

**Children adore them,**

**A 'boom' when it dies.**

She sunk back to the shadows, disappearing until he looked up. She was sitting by the heavily curtained window, looking mysterious with her hood drawn up. Starfire vaulted over them landing behind Robin. She spoke in an enchanting, quiet voice, continuing where raven left off.

"**Mother's life depends on them,**

**Yours do as well,**

**Every creature's does,**

**From the feathers to the shells."**

Starfire flipped over them landing on the sill of the window Raven was on. Jinx was last. She cart wheeled towards them, flipping over at the last second. She landed by Cyborg, her voice low and keeping the words mesmerizing.

"**They make paths of rays,**

**Where we strike next,**

**4 points total,**

**Where energy intersects."**

She jumped over them hopping up the walls towards the window. "Good-bye boys. Have fun solving that riddle, because we strike at midnight!" Jinx called out. With a click the window was unlocked and a strong gust of wind blew it open, the heavy curtains meant to keep the sun out billowing majestically. Beastboy change into a falcon to catch them but by the time the wind stopped they were gone and not a trace of evidence to prove that they had ever been there.

The words of the riddle echoed in their minds but they didn't know what to make of it. For once in their lives all 3 were speechless, until Beastboy broke the thin ice anyway.

"Dude, they're fast," Was his only comment as they stared out the window trying to find even the smallest silhouette left by the moons soft glow.

**End of Chapter 3**

Meag: **muttering in sleep** Not the end of the story… still more to come…

Kiori: I'm sorry Meag can't help wrap up the end of this chapter but as I'm sure you've just seen she would have loved to. Anyway she left a short note after she finished typing this to the reader's so here you go:

**Dear Readers,**

**Can you guess where the girls will strike next? All the clues I can give are in the poem and the list you can choose from is in this chapter! Enjoy trying to find the answer and I hope that it wasn't too easy to find!**

**Meag**

**P.S. If you're reading this then please tell me to hurt Kiori… I know that she had something to do with it. **

Kiori: Uh yeah, just ignore the Kiori part. She was probably delusional at the time… like she is all the time! (Don't tell her I said that.) Anyway, since Meag can't do it, I guess I will. Until next chapter,

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Meag: KIORI!

Kiori: nyah! That's what you get for all those threats you issue out!

Meag: But drugging me? You've sunk too low…

Kiori: Who's the one who didn't study for finals?

Meag: (grumble)

Kiori: The thanks for reviewers are at the end of the page today.

Meag: Yup, sorry. I do have an important announcement though!

**WINNERS FOR LAST CHAPTERS RIDDLE: **

**First Place:**

_The Hidden Girl_

_AlyRaven_

_Shadowedstar213_

**Second Place:**

_Arthwen_

_Robin J._

**Third Place:**

_Outlawarcher _

_Angel Caida_

Meag: Congratulations to all the winners and all reviewers who participated! Now, on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: Dude, I so WISH I owned the Teen Titans!

**Congrats to all winners!**

The light glared unmercifully at the innocent paper. It lay, defaced by the same ink written words over and over again, the words that were now constantly echoing in Robin's poor mind.

"_Too far to reach,_

_Bright to our eyes,_

_Children adore them,_

_A 'boom' when it dies."_

What the hell did that mean? Plenty of objects were too far to reach, both physically and metaphorically. Not only that, but children adored as many objects in the world as there were bright objects. The last sentence though… that one was a little bit easier. Not much, but how many objects give a boom- explosion, when it dies?

"_Mother's life depends on it,"_

How could his mother's life depend on it? He wasn't born with the same mother as Cyborg and Beastboy, and he could only assume that the riddle involved them as well, and besides that his mother was _dead._

"_Yours does as well,"_

That could mean anything. It's not like he could just stop breathing or eating or just plain stop using his physical needs.

"_Everybody's does,_

_From feathers to shells."_

Well maybe that provided a bit more of an explanation but not much. So all living things need this, eh? Still a general topic…

"_They make paths of rays,"_

They just felt like making his life more complicated than it already was didn't they?

"_Where we strike next,"_

Now THAT was straight forward and clear. If only he could say the same for the other clues…

"_4 points total,_

_Where energy intersects."_

Back to mud again. Sighing Robin closed his eyes, which were beginning to get bloodshot, and rubbed his temples, willing the oncoming headache to go away. Last night had been terrible. For the most part anyway. They had gotten past Jump cities _best_ without as much as a flinch! But that wasn't the part that bugged him. It was the part that they had let them get away in 2 ways:

1) By not going after them right away when they made their escape, and

2) By underestimating them and their genders.

Robin growled and knocked the paper off the desk and into the recycle bin beside his desk, where it lay with several other sheets.

"Dude, you've been working at that stupid riddle poem thing for 2 hours! Give it a rest! Getting mad at it isn't going to help you solve it," Beastboy chided.

"I don't see you trying to help the economy," Robin snapped back.

"Alright you 2 break it up! And Robin? 2 things that you should know about: 1) We can't afford for Beastboy to be sent to the hospital again for thinking too hard. Remember how embarrassing it was last time and having to record 'thinking too hard' as a disease? And, 2) They didn't steal enough to actually damage the economy. They only took a few thousand," Cyborg informed.

"That's exactly what's so maddening!" Robin cried frustrated. "They had enough of an opportunity to steal more! Then there's also their odd striking pattern and that damned riddle!" Beastboy sighed in response.

"Maybe you should take a break Robin. Your eyes need rest from this dim room and your mind will be completely lost if you keep thinking about that riddle, and trust me; we can't lose your brains at this stage of the fight. Cyborg's good at thinking but I won't be able to help at all."

"I can't just quit! Those thieves are out there somewhere planning on robbing some bank and they've even given us a clue about where that bank is! We have to figure this out!"

"Robin," Beastboy said in a concerned voice. "How can you solve anything when you've been working to the point that your brain has turned to mush?" Robin gave an exasperated sigh.

"I guess that for once in your life, you're right," he admitted. "Still, that was scarily deep for the Beastboy that I work with…" Beastboy just shrugged.

"I think I read it in a magazine once while I was waiting for Cyborg to get out of the auto shop…"

**GIRLS**

The air was crisp and stung slightly at her bare flesh as she sat, floating cross legged watching the bright glow rise over the horizon. The reds and yellows blended together with soft pinks, purples and oranges. She chuckled. How cliché, with the darkness being chased away as the light rose with the sun. "_But in the end the darkness always comes back…"_ Starfire thought. Soft footsteps were heard behind her followed by the rustle of a cape as one of her companions joined her on the high tree branch over looking Jump city.

"It's very pretty, huh Star?" Raven asked the Tameranian.

"Yes. The Earth sunrise is quite pleasing," Starfire agreed and absently rubbed a sore arm. Raven took a side glance at Star's arm and noticed that she had put on the thick arm armor that she hated to wear over one of her arms. The armor was similar to a wrist for roller blades but it extended to the end of her elbow. It was colored a deep purple and was outlined in flashing silver. It really was pretty, even Starfire had admitted that. She just hated how the silver flashed which conflicted with her night errands.

"What happened to your arm Star?" Raven asked. Starfire turned finally noticing how her hand had absently been rubbing it and how Raven had been staring. She adverted her eyes, peering at the dye of colors once more.

"Nothing, friend Raven. Why do you ask? Why are you here as well?"

"Don't change the subject Star. I can tell that your arms giving you some trouble so don't even bother lying to me. Did that guy you were fighting hurt you?"

"His name is Officer Robin," when Raven raised an eyebrow at how much she cared about his name Star was quick to supply an answer. "His fighting skills intrigue me. It would be polite of me to at least remember an honorable foe's name would it not?" Raven nodded in understanding. That could be her answer to why she had come up in the first place. "When I first met him through the window he came full on with his staff. I must admit that this morning I was slightly alarmed but not surprised to find a bruise forming. It is growing bigger yet still.

"Still, when I was fighting him he masked his emotions well. If I did not live with you I would not have been able to have known he was surprised at my appearance," She paused to laugh at Raven's slight glare. "He held back after that. I am unsure if it was because I am a female or because he was studying my moves when I carelessly fought harder. So what brings you to the roof?" At this Raven was glad her hood was up. Her cheeks colored slightly as she was once again plagued with the reason. All night long she was thinking of Officer Beastboy. In the moonlight his hair had given off a soft glow and his eyes had held a kind expression. She now knew why a third of Jump cities population chased after him when he bothered to step out.

"I've been having thoughts of the Officer I was fighting last night. It's probably because he has powers that I've never seen before," she partially lied. He _did _fascinate her with his powers…

"What are you 2 doing up here? It's still like 5 something with the sun still rising and we were up pretty late," Jinx asked coming into the conversation.

"Enjoying how the city looks with the new day," they replied in unison. She nodded, taking this as a reasonable excuse and plopped down ungracefully beside Raven.

"The city does look good when the sun's rising," she confessed. The sun was glinting off the reflective glass on tall skyscrapers, apartment buildings, and the Jump city bank. Water from last night's rainfall shimmered through the damp vegetation, lush from the water. The morning was quite in the streets, few cars driving by. Birds sharing the tree with them chirped groggily, while water droplets shop from there positions on a spider web.

Through all the years that they had been living in Jump, the scenery was always breathtaking yet somehow relatively the same. It looked a lot like any city, filled with highways, skyscrapers, parks, and banks. Small stores, houses, schools etc. There was one major difference between Jump and any other city, the high security prisons which were scattered all over the land. The prisons were all state of the art, all the technology as high tech as was possible and were rumored to have been set up by Cyborg himself.

There were so many security codes, computers, cameras and guards that the jail was almost like an entire city itself. This was the main reason why there were so many physco's that walked around threatening the economy so often. The government didn't worry much though- the fame for the 3 top officers was spread well.

Nearby was a wide ocean, a small inlet cutting into the city. At the center of the inlet was an uninhabited island, a perfect place to build a tower, but it would probably be to unstable and expensive to build something important. The water was clear near the shores, colored a pretty turquoise-blue which gradually deepened as you waded out farther and farther until you hit a pitch black, a warning to the depth of the ocean.

"I like it better at night," Raven commented casually.

"That's only because it's easier to get to other buildings in town at night," Jinx replied with a laugh giving her a playful hit at her shoulder. Raven mocked hurt before offering a small smile.

"So what's the plan chief?" Jinx asked referring to Starfire.

"I know not of this "chief" you speak of, but I for one know a plan that may be better than this chief… Speaking of which, you are going to another for a plan? I thought that you liked my own," Starfire replied sadly. Jinx smacked a hand to her head while Raven explained that "chief" was a synonym to "leader." "Why did you not say that you were speaking to me? In that case I do have a plan, as I have said earlier."

"So what's the plan already," she asked a little annoyed at how Star didn't understand the Earth vocabulary. "Are we going to go with plan A and go for city plans, and security codes?"

"Actually no," she answered, surprising Jinx so much that she nearly fell out of the tree. "Today I have decided that since we did such a good day yesterday with our planning, we may prolong the banks defeat until later. Much later."

"This has nothing to do with the fact that we already have all that information, does it Star," Raven questioned, almost _coyly._

"Of course not," she informed making it obvious that she had her fingers crossed behind her back. The girls just laughed and jumped out of the tree heading back home to enjoy the day as them.

"So where are we going first?" Raven inquired absentmindedly. Jinx and Starfire grinned to each other and answered in unison.

"To the mall of course!" They said giddily.

"Oh joy," Came Raven's reply in her usual monotone but she couldn't stop a single sigh escape from her lips as she thought about how much dragging into preppy shops she would have to endure.

**BOYS**

"THE MALL?" Robin and Beastboy yelled as they scrambled to get out of Cyborg's reach. Unfortunately for them Cyborg was faster.

"Yes y'all, the mall. Now quit your whining and get down to the cars. I need to go to that auto shop for some parts since somebody jammed my regenerator-" At this Beastboy had the grace to blush while Robin smirked at him.

"So then I don't need to go do I? After all I didn't jam your regenerator," Robin reasoned.

"True," Cyborg admitted. "But somebody ELSE crashed my computer after they panicked and threw a birderang at it when it alerted me it was time to regenerate." When Cyborg turned to glare at Robin he just turned away and started whistling while Beastboy took his time to snicker at him. "And that is why you two are going to come with me to endure the trip."

"But why the mall?" Robin whined uncharacteristically. Trips to the mall were never fun for the three superheroes. Here was there logic: Malls girls. Girls fans and fans chasing around city and tearing at clothes. Actually it wasn't really logic, more like experience…

"Because that auto shop has quality stuff and if you two are done your belly aching then we can get down there faster and since it's still early it might be less crowded." The other two just followed along sadly, knowing that it WAS there fault that they had to go but still hearing the death march ringing in there ears anyway.

**GIRLS**

"How many more shops are you going to drag me into?" Raven asked with a groan.

"Not many more," Came Starfire's reply.

"But you said that to me 5 minutes ago!"

"If you just quit asking every 5 minutes then maybe we'd be done sooner," Jinx reprimanded while she looked at a pair of ripped jeans at _American Eagle_.

"Maybe, but I for one don't see how shopping before a heist has any point," Raven muttered.

"The mall of shopping is a place for recreation and when looked through the right point of view may be taken as a test of endurance and is a good place of exercise," Starfire answered. "So I suggest that you see this test of one's endurance before you give away who we are and get us into the place of cells."

"At least in jail I don't have to suffer the cruel and unusual torture of death by shopping."

"If you're going to be complaining the whole time then perhaps we shall all do the multiplying up and go our own ways and get together once more at this very spot in one Earth hour?" Starfire declared. Raven immediately perked up and eagerly nodded already getting prepared to make a mad dash to the nearest exit. "But, I expect you to keep on these bracelets which can notify the holder of where the other two holders of the bracelet are, which means no, Raven you may not escape from here."

"What if Raven tries to take hers off?" Jinx asked squashing Raven's plan B and lead her to glare at the pink haired girl.

"I have thought of that as well. The bracelets will only come off when I say so and since she has already put hers on we will not need to worry about her escaping, us frantically searching for her, returning to our home at dusk, only to find out that she had been there the whole time causing us to vent out anger on her in a 2 vs. 1 sparring match that we drag her into like the last 20 times."

"It was only 19…" Raven whispered darkly, glaring at the seemingly innocent bracelet.

"No it wasn't. Star and I would know since we WERE in fact counting."

"How come this other torture device that directly links to the first torture chamber only comes off at YOUR command," Raven inquired Star.

"Because I programmed them to be like that," she answered smugly. "Now if you excuse me I will see your gloomy cloud of rain in an hour- I will also bring ingredients to make a pudding of sadness to cheer you up." If possible Raven's face paled even more. Jinx just snickered.

"Ditto. Later Rave," she called. As soon as Star was out of earshot she passed by Raven towards another store, whispering, "You have my sympathy," as she walked by, disappearing into an early crowd.

"Great," Raven muttered, alone in a quickly filling mall. "Might as well go eat my mourning away, or at least wash it away, at the food court."

And with that she walked further into the depths of the dreaded mall, hoping that with any luck the salesgirls on either side of her would miss her on their tagging frenzy and that it would grow darker with every step she took to a place where the booming speakers and bright fluorescent lights couldn't follow her.

**BOYS**

"Alright y'all here's the plan. We all split up and meet any survivors at the auto shop in an hour. Any questions? None? Good. Hopefully I'll see you both then," Cyborg commanded, getting ready to dash out from there parking space and into the filling mall. Or at least that was HIS plan until Robin pulled him back into the BMW by the ear.

"You're not sticking with us? What happened to all for one and done for all?" Robin said through clenched teeth. He obviously didn't feel the need to die at a young age.

"This one's more like an 'every man for himself,' theory. Now will you please let go of my ear? I already have a mechanical one thank-you."

"You can't leave us to survive in there and what's with the hour? I thought it was a touch-and-go mission not a send-us-to-our-slow-and-painful-death situation!" Beastboy complained.

"It's your punishment for messing with my room. If it makes you feel event he slightest bit better I have to suffer through one WHOLE hour without you two as well. We can even split up at the entrance when we're inside. Seriously dude, my ear can't take much more abuse!"

"What if one of us doesn't show up at the hour?" Robin asked, finally letting go of Cyborg's ear.

"Then he's a braver man then all of us put together because if that person doesn't show we'll have to either a) assume he died and we get to claim all his possessions for himself since none of us has even thought about a will or b) beat him into a bloody pulp when we get back into our apartment for ditching us on the battlefield," Cyborg explained, counting them off on his mechanical fingers.

"We don't have a choice in the matter then, do we?" BB said as more of a statement then a question. Slowly all three guys got out and slowly approached the towering, people infested, fan populated area as if it were a ticking bomb and they were going to go play a game of _Risk_ with it anyway.

As soon as the trio got through the swinging glass doors Robin and Cyborg gave a salute to the group and dashed off in different directions. From what Beastboy could tell Robin was heading into the men's washroom. _'Where he's probably going to hide until the hours up,'_ Beastboy's mind thought, and Cyborg had headed into who-knows-where but he had an odd suspicion that it had to do with a new security system for his room which he and Robin had gotten past to get into his room. As his head contemplated these thoughts he realized that his stomach was growling from his lack of breakfast.

"Might as well go to the food court and get something to satisfy my hunger before I attract more attention," he grumbled having nothing better to do.

**FOOD COURT**

"A medium cup of herbal tea please, as well as a hash brown," Raven ordered at the McDonald's that resided at the food court. Normally she wouldn't have anything to do with a fast food place but she was getting hungry and it was the closest place with tea…

"No need to pay, little lady," The pimply faced teen told her as she reached for her purse to pay for the meal. "This one's one the house," he said with a wink. Raven smiled sweetly though her insides were rolling and she was fighting the urge to gag. She grabbed the hash brown and the tea quickly and looked around for a place to eat…

**BEASTBOY**

"A tofu burger and a coke please," Beastboy ordered, thanking god that the cashier was male, straight, and didn't know who the hell he was. He paid moments later and picked up the tray easily and looked around for a place to eat. Surprisingly the food court had filled up quickly and it looked like there wasn't any place to eat. Scanning he saw one lone table for 2 in the row ahead of him, dead center between him and McDonalds. He began to move towards it…

**RAVEN**

Raven finally found a table right in front of her. It was dead center between her and some tofu serving place. Unfortunately she also saw some guy heading towards it as well and she was quick to speed up and grab the table before him.

**BEASTBOY**

Beastboy arrived just in time to see some girl grab the table before him. He opened his mouth to object when he was shoved out of the way.

"Hi," he greeted the girl. In return the girl greeted him, only in a much more monotonous way. He could here in the way she spoke that she was stifling a sigh. "You know you do look really pretty. Pretty enough to be my next girlfriend." At this Beastboy almost gagged and by her expression, even though it was hard to read, he thought he could tell she was about to too. From his spot only about 10 feet away he observed the guy. He was tall gangly, pimple covered, greasy haired, apparently didn't know the meaning of hygiene and what showers were invented for and looked (and in his opinion sounded) like he didn't know the answer to 2 plus 2.

"I'm sure you must be confusing me with somebody else," she answered calmly. Beastboy looked at her in awe. If it was him he would have socked the guy right in the jaw if he had the courage to even get near his face but then again this was coming from a guy.

"Oh no. You definitely look like her," he continued obviously not getting her first hint, and sitting down. "I even dreamt we were passionately in love and got married. Did you have the same dream?"

"Sounds more like a nightmare," she replied coolly. "I'm sorry if you may have read my sign language wrong but I really don't like you."

"Oh don't worry. You'll grow to like me the more we go out. So do you like Chinese food?"

"Seriously that wasn't a hint saying 'try harder.' I'm trying to give you the 'get lost' message so since that won't work I'll give it to you personally and bluntly. 'GET. LOST.'"

"Awww, now you've made me all cold inside. However, maybe a kiss from those soft looking lips of yours will warm me up… or anything higher than that of course." Beastboy had just about had it. He didn't know how that girl did it, keeping her patience this long but he could tell she needed a bit of help. He wasn't even the one being hit on and he felt like throwing this guy out of the mall.

**RAVEN'S POV**

I was going to hit this guy! Or blow him up, whichever came first! He didn't get it did he? No wonder he was still single. I was going to get up and leave when the man I had beaten to the table here walked up to the teen. At first I thought that he was going to punch the guys nose in he looked that angry (probably still has some steam left from the table thing) when he surprised me enough about two things that I nearly choked on the herbal tea I was sipping.

a) He was the officer I was fighting yesterday… OK it wasn't really fighting but I met I guess.

b) He DIDN'T sock the guy!

Instead he put his hand on the guys shoulder with a grimace (I can't blame him. I could practically see the flies buzzing around this teen. Or maybe it was but his aroma was making me so faint that I thought I was hallucinating) and looked directly at me, his eyes pleading "play along!"

"How was the party at your friend's honey?" he asked with enough enthusiasm to make it seem like he was actually interested.

"Well there was a beginning, middle, and an end. Just like the meeting I _was_ having with this fine young gentleman. Now if you excuse me _sir_ this meeting has met its end. It was a pleasure meeting you," I formally ended, looking straight into the teen's eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he said disappointed. That wasn't my fault. How can it be if he can't take a hint, or the other dozen after that? As soon as he left however Officer Beastboy occupied his empty seat. Not like I minded of course but I wasn't really in a flirting mood. I was going to say something but he was quicker.

"I know that you probably want to be alone right now and normally I would be running from the opposite sex but do you mind if I join you for breakfast. All the tables around us are packed, I haven't had any breakfast, there's enough room here for two, and you owe me one for breaking up with your latest 'boyfriend' since he can't take heart breaking like normal people." I didn't know what to say. My answers were all jumbled and somewhere inside me my emotions were knotting too. Instead I settled for the safe route.

"He was not my boyfriend." He just laughed and looked me right in the eyes and the laughter stopped immediately.

"Wait, do I know you?" he asked studying my form. Uh-oh. The first thing to cross my mind? Busted…

**End of Chapter 4**

Meag: Will Raven be caught? How will Star and Robin meet? Jinx and Cy? Oh and here are replies to:

**Outlawarcher: **There's more than one Star place…

**The Hidden Girl:** Sorry! I do tend to be confusing at times… I'm just glad that you still like it!

**Angel Caida:** Close… very close. …You mean the rhyme right?

**AlyRaven: **You're not wrong! I'm glad that you got it right and that it was at least a bit challenging.

**Nervepillen: **They're not impossible to catch as you'll find out later, the city was described a bit more here too, and you'll find a bit more about their powers later! Still thanks for liking my story and yes! I have proof Kiori did it!

**shadowedstar213: **You're right!

**shadow929:** Sorry… I think that works better in real life…

**mr.rogers:** 'Fraid I can't say…

**xxSassyActressxx: **I'll take that as a compliment!

**Hunter: **I'm really glad you like it! You are the BEST reviewer ever, and somehow I'm flattered that you threatened me for an update… I know, I'm weird. Sorry I made you cry like a baby because I took so long!

Thanks to:** rikagirls, MagicV, cylobaby, Raven92, **and **Just me and myself. **

**_See the _REVIEW_ button? Go ahead and push it, cuz it might help Raven escape Beastboy's memory..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Meag: Sorry to keep you all waiting… I got a new puppy and she isn't one to be easily ignored…

Kiori: That's no excuse…

Meag: I've also been helping out at a summer school and they treat me like a student because of my age.

Kiori: Better…

Meag: Look do you want the next chapter or not?

Kiori: It doesn't matter to me… I'm just here to bug **you** remember?

Meag: Oh yeah! Well I guess I just have to say, on with the fic!

Kiori: But first,

**Special Thanks to the BEST reviewer, Hunter, who reviewed almost everyday just to make sure I don't get all lazy, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

DISCLAIMER: I've said it once but since your head seems to be so thick, I'll say it for the fifth time in a row, I DO NOT own the Teen Titans. I also do not own the poem paragraph near the bottom of the chapter.

♪♪♪

Raven mentally cursed as her mind shut down at these five words. OK maybe it didn't shut down, it just became an illegible jumble of thoughts, words, and emotions. So to put it in other words… she was screwed. Ignoring the fact that Beastboy was still waiting for her reply she fought down the panicky feeling rising in (or at least near) her stomach, and did what she was trained to do: let her instincts take over.

Her mind wandered back to a lesson, one where Star was drilling answers to a certain situation into their minds to the point where the answers would automatically fire off in response. It just so happens that this was one of the many situations that they had been forced to practice. At the time, she recalled thinking that it was useless but now…

FLASHBACK

"_And that," Starfire concluded, "Is what to do if some random maniac comes up to you and asks for a quarter. Or if you have some sort of animal with you."_

PAUSE

'_Well Ok,' _Raven interrupted her millisecond flashback. _'It wasn't all useful…'_

CONTINUE

_They were down in the basement where Jinx and Raven sat in a small room, located in a far corner from the entrance. It was dimly lit, with bare walls made of a smooth, cold and unwelcoming look to it. Water dripped from a slightly broken pipe that ran across the room. The water dripped inconveniently into the center of the room and so the room was sparsely furnished. In yet another corner Jinx and Raven waited at a round table while Starfire taught lessons from a blackboard on the other side. _

_As Star taught, Jinx and Raven couldn't help but wonder why Star chose to teach in such a dusty and dank place that gave even Raven the slight chills. They sat there patiently, but ignorantly as they tuned out whatever Starfire was saying to daydream. As Star spoke the other two would shake or nod there head here or there in an incredibly bad attempt to cover up. Hey, they were thieves, not actors after all. Well if they wanted to act they could act, but this was not one of those time where they were in an act-or-be-found-out-that-your-a-thief times, where people were unobservant. Unfortunately for them, Starfire was more observant than they had thought…_

_A starbolt flew just over their slouched heads, snapping them out of their dreams immediately, and scorching an area in the wall. They had taken precautions to make all the walls in the basement perceptible to their attacks, so the scorch marks could be removable but it had to be made especially on another planet. You can bet that they had one hell of a time smuggling that into the Earth…_

'_Star!' Jinx exclaimed. 'What was that for?' _

'_For not paying attention,' Starfire reprimanded. 'Oh and purchasing the way, you are owing me $20.00 and Raven you have just agreed to take me to that latest "Baby Chicken" movie.'_

'_I do?' Jinx asked at the same time that Raven asked, 'I did?' _

'_Since when?' They both demanded._

'_I have stolen advantage from you both while you were dreaming of day,' she explained._

'_Oh,' came her short response._

'_Oh and Star,' Raven asked. 'You mean "Chick flick" right?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Damn. I'll be paying more attention now.'_

'_Good. Now prove it and do so now! Here's the situation: You are at a cafeteria or some other place of eating when a villain or police officer that you have recently, or even met before, has just approached you._

'_You hit upwards a conversation when at some point the person asks "Hey, do I know you?" What is you response?' Starfire asked. Jinx stared back at their leader lazily. _

'_That's easy. I'd just tell the guy to get lost and then leave him in my dust.' Starfire gave Jinx a slight glare._

'_I believe that would be, how you say, "harsh."' Jinx just shrugged in response._

'_You asked what I would do and that is what I would do,' she pointed out. Starfire sighed in defeat. She supposed that was what she had asked. _

'_What about you Friend Raven? What would you answer?' she asked in Raven's direction. Raven let a small frown stain her usually unemotional mask as she thought over the answer. _'This is stupid,' _she thought. _'But I guess it wouldn't hurt to humor Star anyway.' _The only problem was she didn't really know what she would say. _

_She couldn't say the same thing as Jinx because she agreed with Star; it was kind of rude and not only that… it would be very unoriginal. She sat deep in thought for a moment until inspiration struck her. _'I can't copy Jinx sure, but maybe I can use it as a guideline!' _Turning back to Star's patient form she opened her mouth to reply, allowing the sentences to flow from her mind to her mouth as she responded…_

END FLASHBACK

"What type of a lame pick-up line is that?" she asked Beastboy. She smiled inwardly from satisfaction as his face contorted from a waiting one to one of confusion.

"Huh?" came his intelligent reply.

"I mean," she continued in hopes that he would catch on sooner or later, "It was bad enough with that disgusting teen…" Finally realization dawned on Beastboy's face.

"It's not what you think!" he defended, raising two hands in surrender while his face flushed.

"Right," Raven agreed in a disbelieving tone. Suddenly Beastboy's face turned coy as he thought up something. Raven decided that she did not like that look.

"And what exactly were you thinking? Would you like it to be that way?" Now it was Raven's turn to blush. It took her all 20 years of training to keep it off her face while emotions once again went wild.

"Of course not, it only confirms my theory that you're hitting on me like that teen."

"Ah, but the difference between him and I is that I stand a chance where he was already in his negatives and counting." To be honest, Beastboy had no idea what was going on. Normally the word ne-, uh, neg-, er, that minus word was just plain too hard for him to think without getting a splitting headache let alone speak without a trip to the Emerge, but now, he was hitting on some girl he had only just met. The reasonable thing for him to do would be to ask 'What the hell is wrong with me?' But… for some reason, it just felt comfortable to flirt with her…

Raven felt like giggling. Yes, giggling. How the hell did this happen. This officer was her enemy but when he flirted with her… it just felt _right._ However, if she did giggle she would probably blow something up. Why couldn't life be easier? Why was she so, so, doomed of a life without the experience of love? "Sorry, lover boy but this 'meeting' is over." Raven got up to leave when Beastboy's hand stopped her from getting up.

"Wait, what's your name? Can I at least get a number for my efforts?"

"Sorry, but I don't tell private things like that till the second date. Tell you what, type in some random e-mail address into the computer and if its fate, then it'll be mine." Beastboy let a rare frown wash over his face.

"But there's mil-, no, bil-, uh, tril-, er, a lot of e-mail address' out there. What are the chances it'll be yours?" he asked with his head down. He wasn't really used to rejection. It was usually the other way around, with the girl asking for another date. By the time he looked back up, she was gone but a scrap of paper was left in her place.

Hoping it was her number he quickly unfolded it to find it only contained one word, 'Fate.' Curiously he looked up only to find that she had gone, her existence only proved by the still steaming cup of tea left in her wake.

Beastboy looked around wondering if he was just desperate. _'Well at least something good came from this uncommon visit… but that still doesn't mean I'm not going to kill Cyborg when we get back…'_

♪♪♪

Robin dashed towards the men's washroom and would have to admit he was more than disappointed when he found the "Out of Order" sign hanging on the door. He cursed his luck as well as fate deciding that the whole world just might be against him. His other options for any chance of escape included him 1) going to another washroom which meant him risking going deeper into the mall, 2) him being mauled to death by Beastboy and Cyborg for ditching them in the mall because he chose this option and ran out through the nearest escape route, or 3) going into a nearby store which would be the last place rabid fans would look.

To Robin all 3 options were bad but 3) seemed slightly better than the other 2 so turning around and sighing in annoyance he searched behind him for the best places to hide. He could probably run to the three nearest shops without lingering too long for anyone to notice who he was but when Robin took a look to see what the nearest 3 shops were he felt himself pale. Her were his options:

1. The gym (where all dateless-looking-for-a-hot-guy-girls would be on the prowl)

2. _Victoria's Secret _(This was a self explanatory shudder) and,

3. An entrance to _Safeway _(Wait a sec, who the hell puts a Safeway by those two stores in a mall by the entrance. I mean it's not really bad I guess but still…)

Robin surveyed his options as if he was in the middle of a battle and his decisions were crucial to catching a villain. He HAD picked the option involving the last place he would be but that would be…

"There are not enough girls on this planet to chase me into a _Victoria's Secret_ shop. I would rather go to hell and back or be stuck in jail with Jump's craziest madmen for 24 hours before that…" he muttered glaring at the shop. His glare and unwillingness quickly evolved into panic however when a call was heard from far off around the corner, relatively sounding like,

"Oh my gosh, did you hear? Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin are at the mall today and everyone knows that we are totally big fans of Robin. Someone even told me that he was running off this way!" And with that Robin turned into a blur, diving into the store just ahead of him…

… Only to crash into an unsuspecting, young, redhead who had been browsing through the perfumes. Apologizing profusely he gulped as he realized that he was surrounded by models wearing lacy bra's and underwear's and stands spotlighting perfumes, and make-up, somewhere towards the back he could see a few clothing and shoes sections and he bet that somewhere in the store he could find a swimsuit model showing off one of the styles hanging off the racks. He didn't notice the flash of silver coming from the young woman's arm still laying on the ground in a slight daze because in his mind he could swear he could hear fate's voice telling him: _'Sorry, hell was busy.'_

♪♪♪

Starfire wandered around the mall aimlessly. She wasn't quite sure where she wanted to go but her body was full of energy despite how she had to drag Raven around and the thousands upon thousands of steps she had taken while window shopping. She supposed it was because she never could really take a day off from training and it bugged her that she wasn't home quite yet so that she could take some energy out on target or playing a training game with her other two friends. _'I have heard that there is a "gym" in this place of shopping. Perhaps I will dispose of some time there.'_

Her steps more purposeful she quickly found the gym thanks to a map and a bit more wandering. Before she went in however she was delighted to find a next door shop filled with lovely scents and feminine products. Near the entrance lay a few sample perfumes and Starfire was only happy to stoop down to test how a few of them smelt, after all; the Earth perfumes could be quite pleasing to her nose at times. Imagine her surprise when her body was thrown onto the ground by a powerful body slam.

It was only pure instinct that made her turn and face her attacker to yell at him when she found herself looking into the masked face of the man who had given her the reason to where the stiff armor on her arm in the first place.

Dimly Starfire realized that he was apologizing repeatedly while wildly looking at his surrounding. She just continued to lie on the ground in a dazed fashion until Robin realized that he had left the poor girl lying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry miss. I was in such a rush that I didn't look at where I was running. Are you alright?" Robin questioned giving her a quick check for injuries.

"I am fine but please, why are there stars inside when they are to be hanging in the sky?" she asked her world spinning.

"Stars? You must have hit your head pretty hard to be seeing stars… but then again I can give a rather powerful blow when it comes to fighting… Are you sure you're alright?" he inquired. Starfire shook her head willing the circling stars to disappear. Sure enough, after a few moments of sitting still the glowing lights evaporated.

"Yes, I am now," Starfire reassured and looked at the officer with bright, curious, green eyes. "Please, do you enjoy looking through women's undergarments and sampling perfume scents on a regular basis or is there another reason as to why you came racing in with such eagerness?" Somehow Star still managed to make her questioning sound innocent but the question was so accusing Robin was sure his face went cherry red.

"Er, no. I was just trying to get away from some fans. I'm surprised that your not chasing me around this mall in a crazy fashion too." Starfire furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side in a confused manor.

"Why would I do such a disgraceful thing? Are you trying to infer that I am mentally unstable? I am positive that I do not even know who you are!" she exclaimed, using her acting skills to forget the person that was on her mind more and more frequently. Robin flushed.

"Uh, sorry. I just assumed that you would know who I am since just about every girl in town does. I take it your not from here?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well when you speak you don't use any slang from around here. Do you speak another language?"

"Oh yes, but it is not very known to many people so I do not tend to speak it to others I do not know well."

"Oh, I see. Alright then, it was nice to see you miss…" he trailed hoping to find out the charming young woman's name. For once he actually did want to see a girl willingly; somehow she had charmed him with her innocent tone and bright green eyes. Unfortunately for him, Star was too smart to take the bait.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Officer Robin. Perhaps one day we shall meet once more and you could show me around the city. I would like that. However for now I must get going, since I have agreed to meet 2 friends that I am visiting soon." And with that Star headed out of the store… only to be blocked by a frowning Robin.

"Wait, if you don't know who I am then how can you know my name?" Starfire giggled and continued on her way but as she passed Robin whispered her reason in his ear.

"You're badge and your ID card is lying on the ground beside you." She left and disappeared into a crowd before he could protest. Looking down he found his ID card and nearby his badge.

'_The one time I meet a nice girl I go and blow it by leading her to believe I'm crazy,'_ he thought while suppressing a groan. _'It's funny though. I didn't recall dropping anything when I crashed into her…' _Alas, poor Robin didn't get a chance to contemplate this thought as his keen ears heard his most dreaded thought.

"It's ROBIN! And he's in a _Victoria's Secret _shop!" which lead Robin to getting his fair share of exercise as he ran desperately throughout the mall weaving through stalls and zipping past people while mentally chanting the mantra that kept him going of:

'_I am so gonna kill Cyborg when we get back home. I am so gonna kill Cyborg when we get back home. I am so gonna kill Cyborg when we get home…'_

♪♪♪

Starfire watched amused from her spot at the side of the shop where she had just witnessed Robin being chased down the hall and farther into the mall by a mob of obsessed fans. When he had crashed into her earlier her first instinct as a thief was to empty his pockets and it was a good thing she had or she wouldn't have been able to cover up for her little slip up. Under normal circumstances she would have pocketed his possessions but when he got up she hadn't had the chance to grab them quick enough so she was forced to let it drop onto the ground.

Shaking her head she started heading back to their agreed meeting spot, and paused at a shop beside Safeway. She had already decided not to make pudding; she wasn't in a grocery shopping mood quite yet and had only said that to Raven to get her to stop grumbling. Peering into the shop she found a particular item that caught her eye and she rushed in to buy the object.

'_This should give those boys something to ponder until tonight,'_ she thought, the gears of her mind already turning, as she rushed off to show her friends her purchase and explain her latest plan.

♪♪♪

(AN: Does anybody know Jinx's last name? Or at least a suitable made up one that I can use for a later chapter?)

Jinx headed towards an electronics store. She wasn't really into computers but they might have something that her brother could use. His birthday was coming up. …How old was he turning again? She'd have to ask someone later. Even if they didn't have anything he could use, the one person in her family that was obsessed with electronics had taught her a few tricks. Then again after seeing _National Treasure_ he insisted that he was _passionate_ about electronics not _obsessed._ From what Jinx could tell, there wasn't much difference in his case.

She sighed thinking about her brother; or rather brothers. She had two of them. They weren't the greatest but… she still missed them. Shaking her head she willed herself to stop thinking about them. After all it never did her good to think about the sad things in her life when she was trying to do something happy. Too bad Jinx didn't really notice how she was _already_ at the store and walking in…

♪♪♪

Cyborg glanced around nervously from his position in at an electronics store, near the home security aisle. When they had come in to the mall he had caught a glimpse of a familiarlooking personand was desperate to find her again. Sure enough the figure walked in moments later, back to him in a pair of him huggers and a soft pink baby T. Her shoulder length pink hair cascaded softly down her back as she carefully looked over a few computer programs. Cyborg let a dreamy sigh escape from his mouth.

It was true that he could probably fall in love with any pretty girl in Jump City but she was something else. He was infatuated with her to the point that he almost considered her stalk worthy. True he had only seen her once before but still… Her name was Arielle Hills, and to Cyborg she was Goddess worthy. In fact Beastboy and Robin were beginning to tell him he was obsessed with her. He snorted. _'That is NOT true,' _he thought defiantly as he continued to stare at her. _'It's called passionate.' _

Gathering his confidence, he walked up to Arielle and tapped her on the shoulder. Arielle whirled around expectantly; effectively dropping the computer program she had been inspecting, only to become eye level with a glowing metal chest. Cyborg thought he saw disdain flit over her face but it was quickly replaced with a stunning smile so he convinced his mind that he was just imagining things.

"Hey there officer," she said politely. _'What was this guys name again?' _she thought.

"Please, you can c-call me Cyborg," he replied. _'Oh, right. That was his name…'_

"So what brings you to this humble store?"

"Oh I was just looking at some home security items when I saw some angel walk in and I thought I should come and say hi."

"Flattery will get you everywhere! So who broke into your house or whatever it is you're trying to protect?"

"It was j-just Beastboy and Robin-" he was cut off by an excited squeal.

"You live with ROBIN?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah, they're my um, roommates."

"Please tell me more…" she purred. Was it just Cyborg or were her moves suddenly a bit _slyer_?

"Well, I'm a little short on time but if you wanted to catch a movie with me lat-" he was once again cut off as a girl walked in, her eyes unfocused, and tripped over the program lying on the ground… and right into Cyborg's arms.

**CY'S POV**

I don't think it looks good in front of a girl you like to be holding another girl in your arms… But I couldn't have let her trip! Well I could but that would be going against my instinct and my programming…

**NORMAL POV**

Jinx cursed the programs and its box as she felt herself head towards the ground. She braced herself for the impact and was taken by surprise when she felt strong arms keep her from the floor. Looking up she found that it was none other than Cyborg who had caught her but the look on his face was panic stricken.

"Hey you're Officer Cyborg! Is there something wrong?" she asked, not even turning around. Arielle looked between the confused girl and the panicked Officer with a look of slight amusement.

"Well, Cyborg I'd hate to interrupt your little moment with your girlfriend there, so I'll be going. That movie did sound nice though, so I'll catch you another time. Later!" she called exiting the store and not even giving Cyborg time to explain.

"Thanks a lot. You just ruined my chance at a date with that girl, miss," He scowled, dropping her like a toy onto the ground without noticing. "Hey, what are y'all doing on the floor?"

"You dropped me here remember? Thanks for catching me from the fall but no thanks for dropping me back onto the floor for a pleasant little chat." Cyborg reached down and helped the girl back up.

"Sorry, I guess I got a lil upset that my chances with the girl of my dreams just went down the drain. Are you OK? I bet the fall from heaven wasn't as bad right?"

"First of all, that has got to be the oldest pick-up line in the book. Second of all, you'll NEVER get a date with that girl if you're hitting on me and Third of all yes I'm fine, considering you dropped me!"

"Look, I said I was sorry alright! 'Sides it was only a half hearted attempt and you can't blame a guy for trying. Can I at least get a number? You seem to know what you're doing with the advice thing. I would really appreciate it if you could help. I'm desperate!"

"No kidding, but no. Forgive me for not giving my number to some guy I just met in a random store," she said sarcastically. "Dial some random number and if it's mine I'll help. If it's not then go to some high price professional." Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"But there's got to be over trillions of numbers out there! And I'm looking for 1!"

"We'll call it tough love, but it really was nice to meet you. I have to run but good luck on your future 'date!'" she wished before casually walking out, heading towards their meeting spot. Cyborg just shook his head realizing he didn't even know this girl's name and gave a half hearted glance at the clock.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" he cried and ran out to the auto shop in the mall.

♪♪♪

Starfire waited patiently for her other two friends. Jinx arrived a few minutes later and Raven returned a short time after.

"Friends, I am having a most wonderful idea to be giving our officer friends to think about until our little fun tonight. It all involves my purchase of today and this is all we have to do…"

♪♪♪

By the time Cyborg got to the auto shop he found a very sleepy looking Beastboy and a Robin who was wearing now tattered clothing and panting as if out of breath. He gulped as he noticed to tired, but meaningful, murderous glares he received from both his friends and he rushed into the safety of the auto shop. Moments later he walked out and as soon as Robin and Beastboy saw them they took off at a sprint for there car, dragging a dazed Cyborg behind them.

The ride home was a fast one, filled with a debate over what Cyborg's punishment would be. Cyborg of course thought of every possible reason of why he _shouldn't _get a punishment, which Beastboy and Robin ignored without a second thought. By the time they got back home Beastboy and Robin had decided, (much to Cyborg's displeasure) that he would have to go a week of eating Beastboy's tofu breakfast's and 2 weeks of no meat.

Grumbling about over reactive friends the three of them dragged their feet up to their apartment. About to unlock the door Robin stopped.

"Robin, what's wrong? We all know you're tired so just open the door or I'll break it down!" Beastboy complained. A glare from Robin silenced him.

"Just look at the door Beastboy," he commanded patiently. Beastboy shrugged and looked.

"All I see is wood, beige, somenumbers in a polished bronze metal…"

"Not the actual door you idiot!" Cyborg exclaimed exasperated. "The paper on the door!"

"Well it's not like you were specific," He replied with a glare. "So there's a paper."

"Then go read it!" Cyborg yelled.

"Why don't you?" he countered. Robin, tired of their little argument yanked off the piece of paper and read aloud: (whapping both Beastboy and Cyborg on the head to get them to pay attention,)

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master, whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster, till his songs one burden bore,---  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never---nevermore."_

_Can you solve this riddle before we meet again tonight Officer's? One of our codenames can be found out through this… Three guess is all you get tonight! _

_See you later,_

_The trio of thieves_

"Back to mud again," Robin muttered after finishing the note. "I guess we can't get a break," he said out loud, unlocking the door and heading to his room. It was going to be an even longer afternoon.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Meag: Well that's it for today.

Kiori: Took you long enough.

Meag: Shut up! I had to take care of a puppy…

Kiori: Excuses, excuses.

Meag: Anyway thanks to all reviewers. I can't answer your comments today but if you want me to next chapter just put the word **URGENT** at the beginning of the review. Which you are going to give.

Kiori: Right, in your dreams!

Meag: …That was lame. Anyway see that 'GO' at the bottom of the page? Click on it when the bar is on 'Submit Review' and send me a nice comment OK!

Bye!

**PS. Can you figure out who wrote the poem, which girl's codename they're giving away, and the name of the poem? Good luck!**


End file.
